Boys and Girls over flowers
by Crazydreamer33
Summary: What if our lovely Jandi and Gaeul aren't what they seem? And who is new girl in town? This is story of F4 boys... And... Girls...
1. Chapter 1

Boys and Girls over flowers..

Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic and my first language isn't english or korean... So please forgive me for whatever mistakes I might have made in this story...

Enjoy reading and please don't forget to review!

Chapter 1

A beautiful teenage girl around the age of 17 was entering prriodge shop when she heard two girls talking about some trip. Out of curiosity she asked aloud, "what trip Ga eul-ah!?" Both girls turned their head towards source of voice to notice their long time best friend stading there with confused expression of her face.

Both of them yelled her name with surprise and delight and ran toward her to hug her. "Navya!","how are you here?"," You didn't even inform us that you were coming","when did you arrive here?", she was instantly fired with lot of questions.

"Yah, Calm down jan di-ah, Gaul-ah, I just arrived and I wanted to surprise you both so I didn't say anything before", she replied with pleasent tone. " so what trip were you both planning? And didn't even invite me? Forgot me already?" She said with playful voice and fake frown on her face.

"Yah Navya, we didn't forget you." Said Jandi with sheepish smile.

"Jandi's school is going on some trip in europe, and ahe couldn't possibly go, so we were planning our own trip, we were thinking about amall boat trip, you wanna join us? That is if our parents agree, ofcourse" Gaeul explained.

"Sure, ofcourse I'll come Gaeul-ah, It would be fun and I can't leave both of you alone in sea, now can I?" she teased both of them with wide grin.

"Yah, we can take care of ourselves!" protested Jandi.

"Ofcourse you can Jandi" she replied with chuckle.

...

Navya is my oc with Korean father and Indian mother, her character will be further explained later as story proceeds.

Tell me if you guys like this story... Don't forget to rewiew please...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my previous chapter guys...

I agree previous chapter was small, sorry about that, this one is little longer.

I know it's probably not good, this is my first fanfic afterall, but please tell me if you like it.

Thank you for reviewing previous chapter. And my first language is actually hindi.

Enjoy reading and don't forget to review...

Chapter 2

"Wow Navya, this is not bad, I'm impressed" exclaimed Gaeul. "Why, thank you gaeul-ah" she replied. They were enjoying their vacation on medium sized yacht ship.

"But Navya, don't you think this is too much for laying low?" asked jandi with worry dripping from her voice. " Not at all jandi-ah, nobody is gonna catch us here, and even if anyone does, everything's on me!" Navya tried to calm down her worried friend. "Oh, I guess it's fine then." Jandi replied, but her friends were able to detect uncertainty in her voice.

"What's wrong jandi-ah? You are not usually this much of a paranoid, we've done many things more expensive and even dangerous than this." asked Navya.

" Is it because of your new school jandi? Or rather schoolmates" inquired gaeul.

" No..", jandi tried to explain but was cut off by navya," wait, what does jandi's school or schoolmates have anything to do with this gaeul?"

"It's nothing..." jandi tried but she was again cut off by gaeul , " those vile people bullied her in that school, I knew from beginning that it wasn't great idea, and on the top of that she have to be alone there.." Gaeul explained with fury.

" They bullied her?" Navya asked, clearly furious with people who messed with her friend.

" Yah, calm down both of you, and I already told you gaeul, it's over now" jandi yelled.

"You never told me about all this jandi, and do you really expect me to calm down? And gaeul why didn't you went to this whatever new school, with jandi?" Navya asked, not really getting full picture, but gaeul and jandi were able to calm her enough to explain everything to her, " so basically jandi is going to most prestigious school in Korea and her bullies own this school and you can't go there because obvious, and jandi was offered scholarship there? Is that correct?" asked navya.

" Yes you got it right" jandi told her.

Suddenly expressions on navya's face changed drastically, her friends knew that some crazy idea was forming in her head, they didn't have to wait much too find out what their friend was planning, "Gaeul-ah, I'm enrolling both of us in jandi's school!" navya exclaimed all of sudden.

"What?" both gaeul and jandi shouted.

"Yah, don't shout, you'll make my poor ears deaf" she innocently said. "Navya!" gaeul sternly said. "What? We can't leave her alone there! And I promise I'll legally complete enrolment process, or at least tell someone to do it for me."

" Navya why are you doing this? This idea of yours is completely crazy, on the top of that you already have degree in computer science, what's the point in going to high school? " jandi sighed.

" I don't want you to be alone there jandi-ah, and I got that degree for my company, this will be fun, and I didn't really go to highschool, I had to study with private tutors, please jandi, gaeul is gonna be there too, please" navya made puppy eyes, "gaeul please!", They knew there was no way out of this so they agreed reluctantly.

"I miss Jk, It's been a while since we've all been together." Said jandi, " Me too, navya where is she now?" gaeul inquired. " Last time I checked, which was couple of days ago, she's still in USA..." She was cut off by loud voice coming from nearby cruise ship,

" Who's that?" she asked with surprise written all over face, she turned her head toward her friends with confusion to be greeted with similar expressions.

They went towards deck of ship to see shinhwa cruise ship with jandi's entire class in front of them, and a curly haired guy manning loudspeaker.

After recovering from initial shock, jandi yelled, "Yah, Gu jun-pyo, what are you doing here?, aren't you supposed to be on class trip?",

" been there once or twice, sick of it already, someone recommended this place, didn't thought we'll run into you here dry cleaner !" he said with snicker. "Though I must admit, not too bad for commoner."

" Just go away already, I don't want to see you and ruin my vacation " she yelled, "C'mon girls, let's go inside and just ignore them" she whispered to her friends.

They went inside their ship leaving amused F2, shocked students and mad jun-pyo behind. Soon they played loud music to create distraction for themselves. Shinhwa cruise went away after their encounter with 'dry cleaner'.

Rest of their day went uneventfully. After they made dock, they saw jandi's classmates standing there as well.

Gaeul and jandi were waiting for navya to finish her phone call, jandi saw jun-pyo making his way towards them, he invited jandi somewhere, not knowing anything she yelled at him declining his invitation. As they saw him going away, navya came towards them, about to ask them if they were ready to go home as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

To say gaeul and jandi were shocked would be understatement.

Navya was surprised so she yelled loudly making person covering her eves wince. She removed hands from her eyes and turned around to see someone dear to her standing there, she squealed and jumped into his arms, he spun her around with joy and put her down. Many people were watching this encounter with curiosity.

"Navya why didn't you tell me you were here?", " when did you arrived in Korea?" she was instantly fired with lot of questions.

"Clam down woo-bin-ah, I arrived couple of days ago, and I was going to tell you tomorrow, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

He was about to answer her when someone caught her attention. " wait, isn't that Min seo-hyun? With that white clade guy there?"

" Yes, she is, wanna meet her?" he asked but instead of answering, she went towards lady in question who smiled in her direction, dragging him with her.

She hugged her, "Seo-hyun-unnie, you didn't even tell me you were going go be here!" she said with pout.

" oh dear, neither did you" seo hyun replied. A sheepish smile found it's way on her face after hearing that statement. "I want you to meet my friends unnie, come with me, you too woo-bin-ah."

"you go ahead, I'll see you in while" he replied, She nodded and dragged elder lady towards her friends, who stood in corner with weird expression of their faces, and white clad guy from earlier walking away from them. "Unnie, meet my friends jandi and gaeul!" she exclaimed.

" Hello girls, I've heard so much about both of you, it's really nice to finally meet you!" said seo hyun with pleasant smile, genuinely pleased to meet them.

"hello miss seo hyun, we are glad we are able to meet you, I really admire you and your work..." jandi was slowly going on fan girl mode. Navya and gaeul supressed a chuckle, both of them knew how much she admired seo-hyun. All this time seo-hyun was smiling pleasantly, after jandi realized that she was rambling, she stopped and tried to apologize, but seo-hyun brushed it away, saying she didn't mind, " They have planned a welcome party for me here, I really hope all three of you will come." She said after couple of minutes, " Of course unnie" navya replied with smile. " It was really nice meeting both of you girls, I'll see you in a while." She said before going away.

Navya went towards woo-bin who was standing with his friend, "hey" she greeted him, he turned towards her with smile and introduced her to his best friend, so yi jung, "Yi-jung-ah, this is navya and navya this is yi jung." " Hello miss navya, it's pleasure to meet a beautiful lady like yourself." He said with charming smile.

Navya's lips turned into amused smirk, and replied, " pleasure is all mine Yi-jung-ssi, though I must say your reputation of smooth talker really suits you well." Yi jung's smile turned into wide grin and woo bin was amused as well. Three of them fall into easy conversation when Navya's eyes catched three girls surrounding her friends. "I should leave now, catch ya later guys!" she told them both."

"hey navya, you girls are coming to party tonight right?" asked yi jung. " Yeah, bye guys, see you both later" and went towards her friends. Seeing her coming towards them, other three girls parted their ways and went away. "Let's go girls" she said to them before dragging them away.

...

Enjoy reading and please tell me if you like it...

Don't forget to review guys...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading this story...

Enjoy reading and please don't forget to review...

Chapter 3

Three girls were accommodated with comfortable silence in black Mercedes roadster when one of them decided to break it. " Where are we going again?"

Which was replied by girl who was driving, " My hotel room, to get ready for party!", "by the way girls. What did those three bimboos want earlier?" On this question, other occupants laugh out aloud, navya was confused by their reaction. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked with eagerness. "That was so funny navya " replied gaeul, still chuckling. " Tell me already girls" she said with bit of annoyance. Finally jandi answered her not so patient friend, " They... They told us this is costume party!" "What? Really?" she yelled before joining their laugh. "Man, do they really expect that we'll go there wearing costumes?" she wondered.

"Navya do you have any outfits for tonight? " asked gaeul. "Yeah, don't worry about it, we're gonna look gorgeous tonight, I would like to see their reaction after they realise that their efforts with lying went vein."

They got ready for party after reaching their destination. Gaeul was wearing baby pink coloured knee length sleeve less dress with strappy heels and diamond earrings, and bracelet, with her hairs let down and curled at ends and natural look.

Jandi was wearing off white coloured dress with pearl earrings and heels, her hairs curled.

Navya was wearing navy blue dress her black hairs having natural wavy look, dress complimenting her tan complexion, she was also wearing black pumps and black earrings.

All three of them kept their make up minimal opting to have natural look, they were looking truly beautiful.

They reached their destination in short amount of time. All eyes turned towards them when they entered party hall with jandi in middle and gaeul , navya by her both sides. Three of them were greeted by others.

As they were getting comfortable, suddenly tarty trio came in front of them with glass of red wine in their hands. They threw wine on ga eul, jandi and navya. Navya was able to stop sunny's hand before she was able to do anything but other two weren't that lucky. " Oh my! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention " said ginger with fake concern. "neither was I! Are you alright?" asked mirinda with equal amount of fake ness in her voice, and triumph smile on her face.

Min seo-hyun saw commotion and came to help her friends with ji hoo by her side. Jun-pyo too saw all this and was about to come to their aid but stopped himself after watching seo-hyun and ji hoo going there. " I know why you did this. But do you know that this proves how low you are?" said seo-hyun, and asked ji hoo and navya to help other two to her room.

Ji hoo and Navya retreated towards party hall afterwards. On their way back, navya tried to make small talk, in attempt to gain some information about three girls from incident. " Hi I'm navya, do you know anything about those three?" she asked directly with neutral voice and poker face. He nodded at her, mainly because not wanting to be rude with seo-hyun's friend, and replied without emotion, "Yoon ji hoo and yeah, they attend shinhwa high, geum jandi's classmates."

"ah, thank you for information." She replied. They reached their destination and went towards Don Juan and Casanova of f4. " Hey guys! " latter two greeted them with enthusiasm. " are you alright princess?" woo-bin asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, woo-bin I want all information about those three as soon as possible " she said with calm voice. "It'll be in your inbox next time you open it" woo-bin replied. So yi jung decided to break tension around them with question, "Woo-bin-ah, you never told us how you know navya here so well." Navya' s face lit up with topic change, "We're cousins" she replied with smile. " more like this crazy girl over here is like my little sister " replied woo-bin with wide grin. Other two were bit surprised to here that. Yi jung asked, " how comes we never met her before?"

"Actually you did, when you were in kinder garden, once or twice I think, but I moved to America after that" she replied with easy smile on her face.

" Oh, that reminds me, where are you staying navya?" asked woo-bin. " In hotel room of course " she replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

" What? Why? Why didn't you come to song mansion when you returned? Daddy dearest is not gonna be pleased if he found this" he added last part with teasing grin. She glared at him " oh no, you won't do that." She demanded. " try me" was his reply with smirk. " Fine, what do you want?" she asked with irritated expressions. " Well you are coming to live in mansion" he exclaimed with triumph grin. "What?" she said with fake horrified expression. "C'mon princess, it's boring to live there alone." He added with his lips dangerously close to pout. " Oh stop it, I was coming there tomorrow anyways" she said with eye roll but smile still stuck of her lips.

Other two were amused by this conversation. Jun-pyo had joined them in between this banter. "Navya, this is almighty leader of f4, Gu jun-pyo," yi jung introduced him.

" Who are you? Weren't you with dry cleaner on that ship?" jun pyo asked in his usual rude manner. Navya's eyebrow rose at this, she introduced herself with calm and strong voice that matched his," I'm Song-Navya" "She's my cousin " woo-bin supplied.

"ah, then how comes we don't know you and how do you know dry cleaner?" he asked.

"First, her name is Geum jandi and she's my friend and..." she was cut off by arrival of three beautiful ladies as everyone's attention went towards them. She noticed mesmerised expressions on faces of her three new acquaintances, she alao noticed her cousin noticed it as well and nodded at him. Seo-hyun came towards them and send ji hoo towards jan-di. Navya did same with woo-bin and yi jung. " C'mon guys, anyone of you two, go and dance with her." She winked at woo-bin. " but navya I wanted to dance with you, why don't you go yi-jung?" he added as he got her message. "Oh ok fine, I'll go" he said and went towards ga eul. " that was easy" woo bin said afer he was gone.

" C'mon guys, let's hit the dance floor " she asid with enthusiasm. " Gu jun pyo, come on, dance with unnie" she said as she was dragging everyone towards dance floor.

Gu jun pyo went out when his quite forced dance was over. Jandi's dance with ji hoo was over as well and she decided to went out as well, not being able to see her crush with his lady love. Two pairs were still dancing in middle of dance floor while navya and woo bin were having drinks when someone came inside party hall yelling jun-pyo has fallen in swimming pool.

They went running towards pool. Someone asked if jun-pyo couldn't swim and was met with affirmative answer. But when they reached there, they saw soaked jandi giving him CPR. When he opened his eyes and tried to kiss her, she went away in anger.

...

Thank you for reading, please tell me if you like it...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for bit late update...

I hope you guys like it...

Please don't forget to review...

Chapter 4

"Navya wake up" yelled jan di. " 5 more minutes nani" (nani- maternal grandmother in hindi).

" yah, I'm not your grandmother. Wake up now, I've school to attend." This woke her up from her sleep.

"Jandi?"

"One and only, now come on, get up I need to leave soon, or I'll be late to school"

" Wait where is gaeul?"

" she's taking shower" she replied.

They decided to have sleepover at navya's suit as it was her last day there.

"We're coming with you!" Yelled navya.

" What?" Jandi was surprised.

" Yah, I did tell you yesterday that I'm not going to leave you there alone"

"but I didn't thought you'll be able to do that so soon."

" It wasn't difficult at all. We're attending shinhwa with you starting with today!"

" But what about uniforms?" jandi inquired,

"We could care less about those uniforms, but I need to lay low for few days, and not wearing uniforms will draw too much attention towards us, so I had them delivered here yesterday" she said. Three of them went to school in black convertible.

"Jan-di-ah, you never told me what you did to get even with gu jun pyo."

"except for giving him taste of my infamous kick? Nothing."

" really?" she was having hard time believing her friend. " I couldn't believe you are letting him off that easy!" She said.

" neither can I, but I can't think of anything right now, especially in condition I'm in. He have upper hand. And after that stunt he pulled last night, I really want to do something, don't know what though" she replied with sigh.

" Oh thank god! I thought you were either loosing your touch and going soft or fallen sick" navya teased, but stopped when she noticed jandi's glare.

" by the way, I think I have something to help you in that matter."

"what is it?" jandi asked eagerly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you are gonna love it! And I also have something else.. A surprise for you and gaeul. Just wait and watch!" she exclaimed with mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh no.. What is it navya?" asked gaeul who was quite during whole ride.

"don't worry gaeul-ah, everything will be alright." Ride to school was quite after that.

When they reached school, all eyes were on them. But nobody said anything.

When they reached locker room, they found jandi's locker door smeared whit what seem like Vaseline. Gaeul and navya were amused and were having hard time with supressing their chuckles.

"You two find this funny huh?, I saved that idiot's life yesterday and this is how he repay me! Aish! I can't believe this..." She kept rambling, and went in swimming pool's direction, where she found pool filled with cute little ducks. This was last straw for gaeul and navya, they burst out laughing, even jan-di's glare wasn't having any effect on them.

They calm down after couple of minutes.

" Jan-di-ah, your Romeo is really idiot, but this was funny!" " C'mon jan-di-ah, you know it was, admit it" navya and gaeul teased her.

" yah, what do you mean romeo? He's not my lover" jandi said.

After hearing her statement gaeul and navya started laughing again. " Now what?" Asked bit irritated jandi.

" Is that the only thing you noticed in her whole sentence?" asked laughing gaeul. Jandi went red but tried to cover it up " N..No.. I..I felt it's important to clear your misunderstanding. Come on.. Let's go to classes."

Their day was quite uneventful after pool incident. Something jandi was grateful for. Gaeul was bit distracted with new environment. They met jan-di's friend Oh-Min-Ji during lunch.

When they were eating lunch a girl came down from f4 lounge yelling with excitement. Mean trio went to her along with few other girls including oh-min-ji. Jan-di and gaeul were about to go as well but navya stopped them. Soon all girls were screaming.

" What's wrong with them?" asked gaeul.

"Nothing, just wait and watch sweetie "

f3 of f4 came out of their lounge hearing all loud screaming.

After seeing Gu-jun-pyo, all girls ran towards him screaming various things and confessing their undying love for him.

Other f2 were confused by this.

Girl who was yelling earlier went towards jandi, gaeul and navya.

Navya hugged her and said " Great job!"

"Wait, what's going on?" asked very confused gaeul.

"You didn't recognize me?" asked new girl.

Suddenly jandi hugged her and asked, " jk when the hell you grew your hairs?"

" Omo! Ha jae kyung when did you get here? And why didn't you inform us you were coming, what's going on?" asked gaeul after couple of minutes.

" This is the surprise I told about " said navya with wide grin.

Girls were still screaming around jun pyo when woo-bin noticed his cousin in shinhwa uniform. He shook his head in disbelief and mentioned this to yi jung with his head. When navya noticed their attention she just waved cheekily. F2 were amused and decided to rescue their leader from this sudden crisis.

They were safe in their lounge but girls were still crowding around their lounge. Four girls who were not escaped cafeteria and started laughing..

" okk.. So what was all that? Tell me from beginning!" said jandi.

"I told them I heard f4 talking and Gu-jun-pyo is going to choose someone who is by his side no matter how much angry he gets as his girlfriend, and this was their reaction." Said jae kyung, removing her wig.

"why were you wearing wig?" asked gaeul. "We aren't exactly low profile people gaeul-ah, you know how it is, and if anyone of them would've recognized me then our plan wouldn't be successful."

" God! I missed you jk and our old days" said ga-eul.

" It's just few months more ga-eul-ah" jandi tried to comfort her friend.

"Come on let's bunk rest of the day and go for a drive today! Just like old days!"

"We don't have our cars here navya" jandi said with eye roll.

" Says who?" asked jae kyung.

" What do you mean?" asked gaeul..

" Our regular cars are at jk's place." Replied navya.

They were happily roaming on school campus when they heard beautiful but sad melody.

"Yoon-Ji-hoo sunbae" jandi said sadly... She asked others to wait for her in parking, and they agreed.

Jandi went towards bench where she first saw him. He sat on bench with cut on his finger, his violin by his side. She saw him there and went towards him to help him. He was hesitant but let her tie handkerchief around his finger when she told him she'll leave alone after that..

After that she went away and met up with her friends.

"Are you alright Jan-di-ah?" asked navya.

She just nodded her head and they went towards Ha jae kyung's mansion.

...

Plz tell me how it was..

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Girls were standing near their black and silver convertible on a cliff, looking at setting sun, it was time for them to go home, but they didn't want to go, for view in front of them was mesmerizing and they were together after nearly two years.

Lot has happened and they went through it together, even though past two years weren't bad for them, they missed their best friends.

"Let's go girls, it's getting late.." Said Ha jae kyung, "My step mother will chew my head off if I'm late for dinner."

"She's here?" Asked jan di.

"Yeah" she replied with bit sad smile.

They went home after that...

.

.

With boys

.

.

Three members of f4 were at their lounge, waiting for fourth one's arrival, who was probably sleeping at that moment. They had quite important matter to discuss. Yoon ji hoo's tardiness was able to frustrate Gu jun pyo most, or increase it. He was frustrated since that afternoon, when all girls suddenly started hitting on him, hitting was such a understatement though, they were not leaving him alone even for a moment. Only place were he got small bit of privacy was f4 lounge.

He needed to do something about this situation soon. Or he won't be able to live peacefully, he needs a good plan but who knows where that rascal ji hoo is!.. As he was thinking all this, person in question arrived with bit difficulty, all girls were still outside their lounge, song woo bin and so yi jung helped him closing the door..

" what was that?" asked ji hoo, " Usually there aren't that many girls outside. " he further stated.

Instead of answering, jun pyo suddenly started yelling, "Yah, where were you yoon ji hoo? I called this meeting 15 minutes ago, you are late..."

yoon ji hoo sat down with others, "I came as soon as I got your message, now mind telling me what is reason for this emergency meeting?" he asked calmly.

" I'm sure you noticed those girls outside." Yi jung inquired.

" It would have been difficult not noticing them." Ji hoo replied.

"You guys didn't answered though, what were they doing there?"

" They were here for jun pyo." Replied woo bin.

" what? Why?" aske confused ji hoo.

"Yeah it's been like that since this afternoon." Yi jung said with smile.

" All of them wants to be our mighty leader's girlfriends!" Woo bin further explained with chuckle.

At this point, jun pyo's deathly glare was only thing stopping them from bursting out laughing. "And that's the reason for this emergency meeting. " jun pyo said with serious tone.

All of them weren't able to control any more, they started laughing. " Yah, don't you all dare to laugh." Jun pyo commanded with frustrated groan.

"They all love you jun pyo, enjoy the attention while it lasts." Said yi jung while trying to control his laughter. It's been a while since they all laughed like that, with exception of jun pyo of course.

"Stop it you three." Said jun pyo, growing more and more frustrated. They started laughing again after seeing jun pyo like that, while jun pyo sat helplessly. "Are you guys done?" asked jun pyo when they stopped, receiving three affirmative response from his friends.

"I'm quite curious about how this all began." Said ji hoo.

"Now that you point it out, even I don't know what exactly happened. " said jun pyo. "There was some commotion outside and we went to see what happened, and then suddenly all girls started attacking me."

Yi jung and Woo bin shared a knowing smirk which didn't go unnoticed by observant ji hoo, "What are you both laughing about guys?" he inquired.

"We do know how this all started!" woo bin told them with smirk.

"Yah, you knew and didn't bother telling me? What kind of friends you are?" jun pyo started complaining..

"we thought It would be better if we wait 'till ji hoo gets here." Yi jung told him.

"Now he's here. Tell me now!" yelled impatient jun pyo.

"Aw, my ears are hurting bro, stop shouting." Woo bin teased, but jun pyo just responded with glare.

"ok, ok, Some girl told others that whoever bears you and your anger with patience will be your girlfriend."

" What? Who did that? Why would she do that?..." he started firing questions without even taking breath.

"Jun pyo calm down!"

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Who was that girl? She is getting a red card tomorrow!" Said jun pyo.

"Calm down my bro!" said woo bin, "If what I'm thinking is right then red card is what got you in this place." He murmured with slight chuckle, but it didn't go unheard by other occupants in room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked ji hoo.

"I think it was all navya's plan to get revenge on you." He told them.

"What? Why? Revenge on me? What are you talking about woo bin-ah" jun pyo started asking.

"She most certainly found out about red card you gave jan di, and all the bullying jan di faced because of that, and that's why all the girls are after you since this afternoon." Woo bin told them.

"Well that reminds me, How did she managed to get in school during lunch woo bin-ah?" asked yi jung.

"She what?" asked both jun pyo and ji hoo. "Yeah, She probably admitted herself and her friends in this school." He told them as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? How did she managed to do that?" asked confused jun pyo.

"Well, she have her contacts, and she's best hacker I've ever met, it would have been walk in park for her." He said. Other three were confused and shocked. "What should we do now though?" asked jun pyo.

"Let's go home now, I'm sure al this rush would settle down if you don't respond to anything." suggested ji hoo.

"Yeah, I'll call my men to get us out from here." Said woo bin.

"Yah woo bin-ah, tell your cousin to stop all this, I can't exactly give her a red card." Said quite mad jun pyo.

"I can't promise anything bro, I don't want my toothpaste replaced with mayonnaise, but I'll try my best." He said with chuckle and left to call his men, leaving even more confused f3 behind.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading this.. Please tell me if you enjoyed reading this chapter..

Do you guys think this story is too boring? Please tell me what you think...

And pairings are gonna be Jun pyo- Jan di, Yi jung- Ga eul, Woo bin- jae kyung and ji hoo – navya.

All girls are of same age though, and guys are year or so older than them.

Thank you for reading again and please review...


End file.
